


"silent sense of content"

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Перевод/Пераклад/Translation [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, post-4x15
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Через месяц после неудачного убийства на пирсе они обустроились в поместье с таким уютом, которого Эд ещё знал.





	"silent sense of content"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [silent sense of content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223661) by [enigmatickal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatickal/pseuds/enigmatickal). 



> Название — это строчка из песни Эми Уайнхаус «Wake Up Alone»: это песня, которую Освальд-галлюцинация пел Эдварду; поэтому было решено её не переводить.
> 
> Бета: [Roleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roleri/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> Переведено для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Через месяц после неудачного убийства на пирсе они обустроились в поместье с таким уютом, которого Эд ещё не знал. Всё дело было в людях. Немного озорной Мартин, наверняка похожий на Освальда в детстве, на удивление хорошо вписался в их жизнь. И сам Освальд, которого Эд не чаял снова увидеть вживую, каждое утро завтракал вместе с ним, намазывал острую горчицу на яйца и вёл себя так, словно ничего не случилось после освобождения Эда из Аркхэма. Он не верил в чудеса, но ни одно другое слово в мире не могло описать абсолютную невозможность происходящего.

Мартин отказался возвращаться в школу: другие дети были «раздражающими» и «глупыми», и по травле он скучать не будет.

Почти всю неделю Освальд заботливо составляя индивидуальное расписание уроков для маленького протеже, и почти все были с криминальным оттенком. Как убеждал Освальд, обучать такому сверстников Мартина было бы пустой тратой времени. А вот Мартин, как и Освальд, очень ждал занятий. Анатомия и криминалистика, которые вёл Эд, вошли в число любимых предметов, что удивляло и радовало.

Они не обсуждали иных тем, кроме касающихся поместья Ван Даль. Не было разговоров о случившемся за время их длительной разлуки. В основном они занимались домашними делами. Убирали комнату за комнатой, разбирали коробки и шкафы, переставляли вещи по своему вкусу. Из-за ранения Освальд не мог таскать тяжести, но с удовольствием командовал Эдом и смотрел, как тот бурчит себе под нос, что лучше бы они наняли кого-нибудь для всего этого. Но не хотелось пускать посторонних в свою крепость, а Эд довольствовался тем, что провёл день с пользой, как будто перестановка могла компенсировать всё, что между ними произошло. Но, по крайней мере, начало было положено.

С лёгким вздохом он опустился на любимый диван перед камином. Он никогда не занимался спортом и, проведя весь день передвигая мебель, теперь чувствовал ломоту и боль в теле. Попивая ежевечерний бокал вина, он старательно гнал мысли о нарастающей потребности поговорить с Освальдом, чтобы вернуть былую открытость отношениям. Но знакомая мелодия, лившаяся из радио над камином, мешала отвлечься. Однако выключить значило бы признать поражение. Эд решил оставить его в качестве фона и сосредоточился на завтрашнем списке дел на чердаке.

Появление Освальда было внезапным: кажется, он перестарался, пытаясь абстрагироваться.

— Мартин делает поразительные успехи.

Он забрал бокал из рук Эда и, усевшись, сделал глоток. Эд надеялся, что он не заметил его покрасневших щёк.

— Что было сегодня? Опять политика?

Освальд покачал головой.

— История. Александр Македонский и Гордиев узел.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Эда, и тот изо всех сил постарался не отвести взгляд.

— Освальд, я…

— Эд, я должен тебе сказать… — начали они одновременно и замолчали.

Освальд хихикнул, но Эду было не до смеха.

— Ты первый, — сказал Освальд.

Эд с трудом подбирал слова. Он надеялся, что просто начнёт говорить и всё получится само, но застрял на старте. Наконец он решил начать издалека:

— Ты знаешь эту песню?

Освальд покачал головой, удивлённо улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Однажды ты пел её мне — вернее, моё воображение. После того, как я… Когда я думал, что ты мёртв, то разговаривал с тобой. Я принимал таблетки, что давала Барбара, не спал и не ел. У меня был план: я собирался стать Загадочником, доказать себе, что могу быть кем-то без тебя. Это единственное, что поддерживало меня. Но даже тогда причиной всему был ты, Освальд.

Он встал и принялся расхаживать взад-вперёд перед камином, сильно, до боли потирая виски. Освальд сидел молча и неподвижно с бокалом в руках.

— Я говорил, что иногда вижу всякое. Я продолжал видеться с тобой. Ты повторял, что я нуждаюсь в тебе, что без Пингвина нет Эдварда Нигмы. Я был рад твоему возвращению.

Перед глазами стояли слёзы, и Эд отвернулся к огню, глубоко дыша. Когда он закончит, придёт очередь Освальда. Он ведь доказал, что всегда будет честен с ним?

Эд повернулся к Освальду и озвучил то, что прокручивал и прокручивал в голове. Нельзя было сплоховать.

— Я соврал на пирсе о том, что не люблю тебя. Я был упрямым и глупым и был одержим желанием довести начатое до конца. После случившегося я не мог позволить тебе выиграть. Я был таким глупым… таким глупым.

Освальд, вскочивший посреди монолога, заткнул его яростным, неуклюжим и отчаянно нежным поцелуем. Знай Эд, что тот так отреагирует, свалился бы в обморок.

Освальд отстранился и обнял Эда за талию, закатывая глаза.

— Ты не мог бы включить мозги и понять, что я не принял бы тебя обратно, если бы не любил? Эд, ты идиот, я люблю тебя. Я верю тебе. Я знаю тебя.

За этим последовали другие яростные поцелуи. У Эда было мало практики, а у Освальда вообще никакой, так что целовались они неуклюже и беспорядочно, хихикая, когда сталкивались зубами. Эд чувствовал легкость, будто был наполнен гелием, будто вот-вот взлетит до потолка. Освальд взял его за запястье и повел обратно к дивану. Он подчинился и едва не упал на него сверху от нетерпения.

— Минутку, Эд. Я должен кое-что сказать, — лицо Эда, должно быть, выдало тревогу, потому что Освальд обхватил его ладонь своими и поцеловал. — Кое-что хорошее, честное слово. 

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Я долго думал, что сказать, и пришёл убедить, что ты не должен заглаживать свою вину передо мной. Ты здесь не домохозяйка. Ты не обязан готовить, всё драить и прибираться за мной, чтобы заслужить себе место: оно уже твоё. И если я снова увижу трогательный щенячий взгляд, придётся сильно огреть тебя тростью по голове

— Щенячий взгляд?

— Как, например, сейчас. Ты невозможен. Послушай, я не злюсь на тебя. Я простил тебя, — улыбка Освальда стала игривой. — И сейчас мой черёд извиняться перед тобой, — его взгляд скользнул вниз к шее Эда и поднялся к губам.

— Освальд…

Неважно, что Освальд понятия не имел, что делает: Эд был в восторге. Он изо всех сил вцепился в пиджак Освальда и дышал так, будто заканчивался кислород. Когда тот разорвал его рубашку и пуговица чуть не попала ему в глаз, Эд вытаращился и спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Как я объяснял Мартину, иногда лучшее решение проблемы — разрушение любых препятствий. Твои пуговицы были препятствием, — пояснил довольный собой Освальд и вернулся к шее Эда, блуждая ладонями по его груди.

Наградой ему послужил незамедлительный стон. Сбивчивое дыхание Эда и потрескивание огня и радио были единственными звуками в комнате, пока шаги на лестнице не напомнили, что они не одни.

— Я забыл, что у нас есть ребёнок.

Освальду это почему-то показалось смешным. Эд встретился взглядом с нависавшим над ним растрёпанным Освальдом, и оба дико засмеялись.

Тот скатился с него, проклиная боль в ноге, а Эд в отчаянной попытке выглядеть прилично запахнул порванную рубашку.

Когда Мартин вошёл, он, само собой, ничего не сказал, но понимающее выражение лица заставило Эда покраснеть и прикрыться тщательнее. Мартин что-то написал в блокноте и показал сообщение: «Я хочу принять ванную перед ужином. Можно мне пену?». Освальд снисходительно улыбнулся:

— Конечно. Я поднимусь через минуту. Иди набирай воду: сегодня ужин будет поздно.

Мартин кивнул и окинул их взглядом перед тем как подняться наверх и подчёркнуто громко закрыть дверь. Во всём поместье раздалось эхо.

— Думаю, он всё понимает, — улыбнулся Освальд, и Эд наклонился, чтобы поцеловать кончик его носа, — от этого ребёнка не ускользает ничего. Не то чтобы он не мог услышать твои стоны.

Эд открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Освальд его заткнул — так старательно, что сам смог высвободиться из объятий лишь спустя минуту. Освальд кивнул на потолок:

— Скоро приду.

Он развернулся, но Эд потянулся за ним, чтобы схватить за локоть.

— Я только должен сказать… Ты сказал это дважды, так что теперь моя очередь. Я люблю тебя, Освальд.

Эд подумал, что его взгляд сейчас напоминает щенячий, но Освальд не ударил его тростью по голове. Он только кивнул и сказал с улыбкой:

— Я знаю.


End file.
